JakGame of Thrones
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: What happens if you put Jak and Daxter of course in Game of Thrones universe and meeting Deanerys and helping defeat the Masters. let us see how it will happen


Jak/Game of Thrones.

Before reading, i had this idea of if Jak and Daxter ended up in the Game of Thrones universe, the beginning may sound awfull but it will get better.

And secound i hear all of you say, « but Jak and Game of thrones dont get along, they are two diffrent universes and Jak uses guns.

And game of thrones uses Swords and spears.» i got ya coverd, i make a few changes on how dear Jak uses wepons.

And Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty dog and Game of Thrones Charackters belong to Gorge R.R, sorry if i wrote his name wrong.

Jak and Daxter ended up in Meereen by an little accident with Kiera`s portal machine. Jak dont have any wepons to defend himself with.

And Daxter looked at Jak and said. « where the heack are we Jak?» Jak looked at him then said. « i dont know Dax, this place lookes unfamilier to me.

Let us go and ask where we are.» they began to walk around until some guards wearing black leather armor and black helmets.

They has spears as wepons one of them said to them in a strange language. With this Jak lookes confused then said.

« say what now?» the guard looked at him then said. « come with us, there are questions that has to be answerd.»

Jak looked at the guard then said. « Sorry but we dont come with you guys.» they began to point their spears at them and Daxter said.

« Jak, it think it is time for us to leave…» Jak got ready to fight them and he doged the spears and took out the guards.

The guards lied on the ground Jak began to walk with Daxter then Dax said. « those guys arnt not verry friendly.»

Jak lookes at Daxter and said. « where ever we are, we better be more careful…» Jak and Daxter heard fighting in an ally.

They went to see what was going on and saw one man wearing the same outfit as the guards. And some men wearing golden masks.

Daxter lookes at Jak then said. « should we help him?» the man gets stabbed and Jak decided to help.

He kicked one of the masked men down and grabbed the knife and stabbed him. The man looked at Jak while he took care of the masked men.

Then Jak turned into his dark from and Killed the men. He turned back and breavhed heavely he looked at the man and said.

« you alright?» the man slowely got up and then colapsed on the ground. Jak grabbed him and said to him.

« hey, wake up!» an old man walked to them and said. « did you do this young man?» Daxter lookes at the old man then said.

« Listend old man, we didnt do this it was the Golden masked guys.» the old man raised an eye-brow then Jak said.

« who are you and where are we?» the old man lookes at him then said. « i`m Ser Barristan Salmy, i can tell you first where you two are but first we get Gray Worm to the Pyramid to heal.»

Jak began to carry him on his back and when they got to the Pyramid. Gray Worm is patched up and rests in the bed.

While Jak and Daxter is in the Throne room a woman said to them. « Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, the unburned,

The mother of Dragons, the Braker of Chains and Queen of the Andales and the Seven Kingdomes and Meereen.»

Daenerys lookes at Jak then said. « where do you come from and why do you have… those ears?» Daxter jumped off Jak`s sholder then said.

« allow me Jak, well you see Blondie…» Daenerys lookes at him then said. « is that how you talk to a Queen? I should have the two of you feed to my Dragons.»

Jak lookes at her then said. « Dont mind him, your majesty i`m Jak and this is Daxter. We come from a verry far away place and we dont know how to get home.»

Daenerys lookes at him then said. « where are you from exetely?» Jak lookes at her then said. « where i`m from is called Heaven City,

There are alot more like me but we dont know how to get home.» Deanerys lookes at him then said. « where you are form, do pepole have ears like yours or is it just you?»

Jak lookes at her and said. « a lot more, and i saved your man from those golden mask guys and…» Deanerys lookes at Barristan and said.

« is this true Ser Barristan?» Barristan nooded his head and said. « i saw everything, your Grace.» Daenerys lookes back at Jak and said.

« i`m thankfull for helping Gray Worm and taking care of Sons of the Harpy.» Daxter lookes at her then said.

« is that what those guys are called? What is their deal anyway?» Daenerys lookes at them and said.

« the Sons of the Harpy want to bring back Slavery into Meereen, i ended Slavery in Meereen and i make sure it never comes back.

Pepole sufferd becaues of what the Masters did.» Jak and Daxter lookes suprised and Jak said. « you ended the Slavery here?»

Daxter lookes at Jak and were abute to say something but Daenerys said. « yes i did, i`m far away from my home in Westeros and i take back what is mine.»

Daxter lookes at her and said. « and what is yours if i may ask?» Deanerys lookes at Daxter and said with a serious look on her face.

« my Birthright to the Iron Throne, my father were killed and my Brother and mother had to flee.

I was nothing but a Seed in my Mother`s womb…» Jak and Daxter looked suprised then Daenerys said to one of her guards in the same Language as the guards.

Then the guards walked to them and Jak said. « what did you tell your guards?» Daererys lookes at them and said.

« they are taking you to your guest rooms, you are my guests until further notice.» Daxter lookes at Deanerys and said.

« that is kind of you to do Blo…» Jak put his hand on Daxter`s mouth and said. « thank you, your Majesty.»

They walked with the guards and Deanerys lookes at Daario and said. « Daario Naharis, make sure they are not up to something.»

Daario nooded his head and said. « as you wish, my Queen.»

Alright i think i end it here, so sorry if this is really bad but i got this idea while i was watching game of thrones. And thinking abute Jak and Daxter games my brother played.

Tell me what you think and if you hate it, then i stop writting it. And if your like it then i gladly continue with more.


End file.
